The Future
by Booklover1217
Summary: The Doctor and River meet someone unexpected from their future
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor watched, his lips curved into a small, sad smile, as Rory swung Amy in a circle to the fast, uneven beat echoing in the small, dark space bar.

They'd just lost their baby, because of him, he knew that deep down, and still they came with him, still they managed to forget, and to forgive him.

A soft hand on his made him look up into River's soft brown eyes, a small smile on her face as she squeeze his hand.

'They're going to be okay, you know, sweetie.'

He sighed, turning away from Amy and Rory, tugging on his trouser pants to avoid looking up at River.

'I know.'

'Do you?' she asked softly, her hearts aching as she glanced from her laughing, smiling parents to his guilty, sad face.

'You can't keep blaming yourself.'

'Who else should I blame?' he muttered under his breath.

River went to speak, her hand reaching out to cup his cheek when the sound of heavy breathing and a loud thump made both her and the Doctor look up.

The Doctor glanced up from his lap, and frowned at the young girl perched on the stool beside them. She tugged the strap of her white flowing dress onto her shoulder before pushing her straight dark hair out of her face, revealing her flushed face.

The Doctor leant forward in his seat, ignoring the surprised look River sent him, as he peered at the young girl. There was something...so familiar about her. The Doctor searched his memories, and found himself at a loss to why he had to resist the urge to embrace her, so much so that he clenched his hands into fists to stop himself.

Her hair was dark, and floppy, falling to her hips in a straight flow, her eyes large and a pale green which he just knew he had seen before, her skin a pale cream, her nose...well kind of like Amy's now he thinks about it...and her arms and legs long and graceful looking.

She gave a happy sigh as she sat there before holding her hand up to the bright blue, jelly-like alien behind the bar.

'My regular, Roads, while I...catch my breath', she said, puffing, as she straightened the belt at the waist of her dress.

'Have you...been out dancing?' The doctor asked, shrugging at River when she narrowed her eyes at him. 'I know I always get hot when I dance.'

River rolled her eyes.

'That's only because you dance like a drunken giraffe, sweetie', River told him, smiling sweetly when he glared at her.

The girl's lips twitched as she listened to them before raising an eyebrow without looking their way.

'Dancing? Well I guess you could call it that. It certainly involved a lot of hip movements.'

The doctor felt himself go red, and tugged nervously at his bow-tie, as he watched the girl's eyes widen as she slapped a hand over her mouth, not daring to look at River whose lips were pressed together to stop herself from laughing.

The girl looked over at them, and her eyes grew impossibly wider, her mouth falling open.

'Oh goddess no,' she muttered as she took a long, desperate sip of the drink the alien put in front of her.

'I am so sorry. I never talk like that, or about that...stuff, I swear.'

River laughed and patted the girl's hand, her eyes bright.

'Don't worry, dear, we know all about that...stuff, don't we Doctor?'

The Doctor's twisted his hands together uncomfortably, resisting the urge to run away.

'River...'

'It's just...I just got married.'

'Oh, congratulations...?'

'Oh, Kaleya,' the girl said, smiling brightly, 'and thank you.'

'I'm Doctor River Song and this is my husband, The Doctor.'

'Nice to meet you,' Kaleya said, tugging on her pale white dress distractedly while glancing around the bar. The Doctor frowned as she pausedwhen she spotted Amy glancing over at them curiously as Rory spun her around, a happy smile on his face.

'Those are my companions, Amelia and Rory.'

The Doctor watched Kaleya smile, her eyes suddenly sad as she watched them.

'They look happy.'

The Doctor glanced over at River, his face creased in confusion, who shrugged at him as she sipped her drink, her eyebrows raised as she watched the girl suspiciously.

'Kaleya, if you just got married where is your husband?'

'Trying to get untied,' the girl suddenly grinned, and reached for her drink when something in the corner of her eye made her freeze and turn.

The Doctor and River both turned and spotted a tall man in a rumpled suit, his shirt half-buttoned, in the doorway of the bar, a triumphant smirk on his face as he raised his hand to wave at her, a pair of silver handcuffs dangling from his wrist.

'Oh you clever man', Kaleya whispered under her breath before swinging back towards them, a smile on her face as she jumped down off the stool.

'Speak of the devil. I've gotta go. Have a nice night, you two. It was...extraordinary meeting you.'

'You too, Miss...?'The doctor asked, distractedly, as he saw Amy and Rory heading back towards them through the crowd.

'Song,' the girl said softly, grinning when the Doctor's head snapped around and he stared at her, eyes wide, his hearts suddenly beating wildly in his chest.

River stared at her, her hands reaching for the Doctors.

'Sorry? What was that?' she asked, her voice shaking.

'Kaleya Amelia Song', Kaleya said, tucking a strand of dark hair out of her eyes, the familiar eyes suddenly recognisable as River's own beautiful green ones.

'Bye Mum, bye Dad.'

Kaleya turned away, walking towards her husband, who was frowning at her in concern, glancing from her to her parents sitting stunned behind her.

A strong, but gentle hand on her arm spun her around. Kaleya blinked in surprise and stared up at her father, his eyes staring down at her intensely as he searched her face.

She glanced behind him at her mother sitting pale white on the bar stool, her hands clenched on the table in front of her as she stared at them.

She looked back at her father, the Doctor, and raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor blinked at that expression, so much like River's, and was surprised to hear the question from his mouth that he hadn't realised he'd wanted answered.

'I need to know. Are you born before or after the library?'

Kaleya's face softened, her eyes sad, as she leaned up on tip-toes to whisper in his ear.

The doctor stiffened, waiting to hear the dreaded familiar words- 'Spoilers!'...but the words which came were as unexpected as they were miraculous.

'After the library.'

The Doctor felt his two hearts jolt in his chest as he stared at her, his lips spreading into a grin as she smiled at him.

'Really?'

Kaleya laughed, squeezing his hand. 'On fish-fingers and custard.'

She glanced at her husband waiting patiently as he leant against the doorframe, and stood on tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

'See you real soon, Dad.'

She twirled around, skirts flying and grabbed her husband's hand, pulling his head down for a quick kiss before dragging him down the hall behind her, her laughter and the man's deep voice slowly fading away.

The doctor turned, happiness bubbling up in him as he strode over to River Song, still looking pale.

'What is it true? Doctor tell me...'

The words died in her throat as he buried his hands in her mass of golden curly hair and pressed his lips hard to hers. She stood still for a moment in shock before moving her lips against his, his moan vibrating through her as she cupped his cheeks in her hands.

'Whoa,' Amy said behind them, smirking at them.

Rory looked away from them uncomfortably, rubbing his neck as he stared at the floor.

The doctor pulled away from the kiss, smiling at River's stunned face and squeezing her hand in reassurance as he turned to Amy, who hadone eyebrow raised in question, and Rory, who looked like he half-wanted to grab his sword and half wanted to know what was going on.

'Who was that, Doctor?'Amy asked, her head cocked to the side as she studied his suddenly bright eyes and wide smile.

'That, Pond, was the future.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so I received such awesome feedback from the the story that I decided to write another chapter. I also have a few ideas for me so...fingers crossed.

This is set after 'The Wedding of River Song', but with an older River.

Enjoy!

'Okay Ponds, where do you want to go this time?' The Doctor asked, moving around the room excitedly, his hands pulling and turning various switches on the console.

Amy laughed as she watched him, leaning against Rory by the door, his breath tickling her head. She looked up at him, and saw the sad look on his face as he looked around the Tardis and knew exactly where he wanted to go.'

'Doctor, can we go and pick up River? We haven't seen her in a long time...and we...'

'We miss her,' Rory finished, wrapping his arms around his wife waist, and nuzzling her hair in comfort.

The Doctor paused and glanced over at them, his wide eyes suddenly sad, before his lips pulled up into a smile as he quickly inserted information into the data-pad.

'Of course, Ponds', he said, as he turned away to straighten his bow-tie and flatten his hair, ignoring the way Amy grinned at him, and Rory shook his head.

Amy's head snapped up as a loud crash from inside the Tardis echoed noisily into the console room.

'Ah, Doctor, is there someone else here?'she asked, nervously, moving out of Rory's arms and heading towards to the noise.

'No, of course not. Now just let me pop out and grab River and we'll be off,' he said, rubbing his hands together as he bounded out the door, an excited grin on his face.

Amy laughed distractedly as his enthusiasm, ignoring the way Rory's eyes twitched as he watched him race outside the Tardis towards Stormcage ad their daughter, and walked deeper into the Tardis.

She froze outside the kitchen, eyes wide as she listened to the rustle of clothing and banging of pots from inside. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open, and stepped inside.

Amy blinked at the girl standing, stirring a spoon in a pot on the stove as she wiggled around the room to...ACDC?

'...made a meal out of me and come back for more...' she sang loudly, wiggling her hips suggestively as she spun in a circle, grinning, her dark hair fanning out around her in a smooth wave.

'Doctor!'Amy screamed, causing the girl to jump and drop the spoon, hissing as the stew burnt her hand.

'Damn it,' Kaleya muttered, sucking her stinging hand as she turned and frowned at Amy, who stared at her, eyes wide in her white face.

'Could've given a girl some warning,' she told her, turning to run her hand under the cool spray of water, as a voice called nearby 'Amy! You okay?'

Amy's eyes narrowed and she gestured at her, before crossing her arms over her chest.

'Me? What the hell are you doing here?'

'I live here,' Kaleya said as the Doctor, River and Rory burst into the kitchen. Kaleya looked up and raised an eyebrow at her mother, River Song, who stared at her, pointing a gun in her direction, her mouth gaping open.

'Really, Mum, the gun?' she laughed, holding her hands up in mock-surrender.

'Kaleya?' the Doctor asked, scratching his head as he stepped forward past a frowning, and disgruntled, Amy who stomped over to Rory who was frowning, confused.

'What are you doing here?'

'Hey, Dad,' she said, ignoring the question, and reaching up to wrap her slender arms around his neck, rolling her eyes when he patted her back awkwardly.

'Nice to see you too. And its good to know you weren't exaggerating about the whole awkward, nervous thing you had going on in the past,' she told him as she pulled back, patting his shoulder as she stepped away.

'Of course its great to see you, I mean...' the Doctor said, scratching his chin before turning to look at River, eyes desperate.

River put her gun down on the kitchen table, and moved closer, staring at Kaleya, her eyes wide and wet.

'Can I...' she said, gesturing at her, her hand twitching with the urge to touch her.

Kaleya's face softened as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her, breathing in the familiar smell of the tardis, lavender and just River that always clung to her.

'Hey Mum,'she whispered, closing her eyes as River's arm tightened.

'Hello,' River whispered back, before leaning back and cupping her face in her hands, studying her face greedily, seeing her own eyes smiling back at her.

She was so like both of them, of all of them really. It was remarkable.

The Doctor watched them, a corner of his mouth curved up into a smile, as he ignored Amy and Rory's eyes burning into his back.  
He could see he'd been wrong when he'd first met her. Her hair wasn't dark at all, but so deep a red it appeared black in the shadows. Her eyes were River's, her nose Amy's, her long limbs and floppy hair his, and her ears Rory's.

'Why did she get to be a ginger?' he mumbled under his breath, jumping when Kaleya laughed, looking over at him, but not stepping away from River who didn't want to let go just yet.

'Because you don't have my fabulous genes,' she told him, gesturing towards Amy with her head.

'Okay, a little confused over here,' Amy growled, her eyes narrowed as she watched the scene.

'Yeah, me too a bit,' Rory said, holding his hand up over his head, looking between River and the girl- Kaleya- curiously.

The Doctor tugged on his bow-tie nervously as he looked at Amy and Rory who watched him expectantly.

'This is...uh...well...this is...'

'This is our daughter, Kaleya,' River said, calmly, shaking her head at the Doctor, her lips twitching, as she ran a hand down Kaleya's hair.

'Your what?' Rory yelled, his lips pulled down into a scowl, eyes darting to the Doctor who stepped back, holding his hands out in front of him, eyes wide. Amy stood silent, her mouth hanging open as stared at Kaleya, who waved at her from where she now leant against the counter comfortably, stirring the stew on the counter.

'I haven't done anything, Rory. She's not even born yet.'

Rory halted in his tracks, eyes narrowed, but nodded as he pointed a finger at him. 'She better not be. That's my little girl there.'  
Amy shook herself out of her shock and walked over to grab Rory's hands with hers.

'Your such a stupid face,' she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek before looking at Kaleya.

'So...your my granddaughter. I am too young to be a grandmother.'

Kaleya grinned.

'You don't feel any different when your older if that helps.'

'Uh, Kaleya...what are you doing here?' The Doctor asked, ignoring River when she glared at him.

Kaleya pressed her lips together, and twisted a strand of her hair in her hand, pacing away from them, and stirring the stew with an a frantic, excited energy that reminded the group of the Doctor.

'Uh...promise you won't get mad.'

River's eyebrows knitted together, stepping forward to stand beside her, eyes narrowed.

'Okay...' she said, hesitantly.

Kaleya looked up and glanced at her father who nodded quickly, watching her curiously.

'Okay,' she said, turning back to them and leaning against the counter, blowing her fringe out of her eyes nervously, 'there may, or may not be, depending on how you look at it, a warrant out for my arrest.'

River blinked at her.

'A what?'

'A warrant. I may or may not have stolen a spaceship.' Kaleya said matter-of-factly, shrugging her shoulders.

'Well, which one is it?' The Doctor asked, his head cocked to the side, not knowing whether he was angry or secretly proud.

'Okay, well I did but in my defense, it was either that or be eaten alive by giant reptilian creatures.' she said, cupping her elbow with onehand, and tapping the fingers of her other hand against her stomach.

'Oh my god,' Amy whispered loudly to Rory, 'she's another Mels'.

Rory's face blanched before he burst out laughing.

'Good luck you two', he said, laughing again when the Doctor turned and glared at him, as River just shook her head, barely resisting the urge to smile.

'So you've been hiding out here,' The Doctor asked.

'Well, yeah, but only about a week with my boy...' Kaleya trailed off as she saw Rory and Amy's eyes narrow and cleared her throat before continuing, 'my companion. I just dropped him off'.

'But how do you know there is warrant out for your arrest?' Rory asked, walking up and leaning against the counter behind her, sniffing appreciatively at the stew.

'The Old girl told me,' she said, patting the wall of the room, lovingly.

River shook her head, and walked out of the room.

'Hope you don't mind if I check that out', she called back.

Kaleya frowned before switching off the oven, and trailing after her, her over long button-up shirt bouncing against the back of her knees, and huffing out a laugh as she heard the others scramble after them.

'Uh...why?'Kaleya asked, crossing her arm over her chest as she stood next to River in front of the console screen.

'What was the name of the ship?'River asked, ignoring the question, her fingers hovering over the controls.

Kaleya flicked a look at the Doctor who'd come to stand behind them, and he shrugged at her, gesturing at her to answer.

Kaleya sighed.

'The Elysium IV'.

River quickly tapped a few keys on the console, blinking at the information which filled the screen. Her lip twitched as she quickly read it and pointed at a blank section on the screen.

'There is no warrant out for your arrest, sweetheart.'

Kaleya eyes narrowed as she nudged River gently out of the way with her shoulder and took the screen out of River's hand, her eyes quickly scanning the information.

'Ooh, that's cheeky, old girl', she said, turning and glaring at the Tardis, even as she ran a soothing hand down the console.

'What?' Rory asked, eyebrows drawn together in confusion as he followed her movements with his eyes.

'She downloaded and showed me a fake warrant so I would have to stay here and see you guys. You know if I didn't love you so much I'd have to kick you,' she told the Tardis, her voice irritated.

'Is it normal that she's talking to the Tardis?' Amy whispered to the Doctor, who grinned down at her, thrilled as he watched his daughter and his Tardis.

'Why wouldn't it be?'he asked, distracted. Amy rolled her eyes.

'If you didn't want us to see you then why are you out here making stew?' River asked, one eyebrow raised.  
'

Well, old girl told me you were out, and contrary to some people's beliefs one cannot live on Jammie dodgers and fish fingers and custard which was all I could find in the second kitchen.'

'There is no second kitchen. And that's where my Jammie dodgers have been going.' The Doctor frowned.

'Of course there is,' she said, matter-of-factly, before turning and walking back towards the kitchen, 'so who wants some dinner...'

'So who is he?' Amy asked, as she pulled herself up to perch on the edge of the console next to her,a smirk on her face.

'Who's who?'Kaleya asked, peering down through the glass floors as she tapped her foot against the console, scooping bites of the stew into her mouth, as she watched her parents below. She smiled absently as she watched River bump the Doctor with her hip, a grin on her face as he flushed and pulled on the hair at the back of his neck nervously.

'Your man?'

Kaleya's head snapped up, her eyes wide as she looked into Amy's knowing face, whose eyebrows raised as she looked at her.

'Who says I have a man.'

'Oh please, your shirt is way too big for you, and inside out by the way, your lips are swollen and you have a hickey on your collarbone.'  
Amy laughed as Kaleya's cheeks flushed. She bit her lip and glanced down nervously at her parents who had looked up at Amy's laugh, the Doctor with a confused frown on his face, and River with a knowing grin.

'Okay, okay, so there's a man. You don't think Mum or Dad noticed, do you?'

Amy took her hand and gave it quick squeeze, before rolling her eyes. 'As if. The Doctor, your dad- which is just weird-' she said, shaking her head slightly before continuing, 'is oblivious to anything of that nature.'

Kaleya laughed.

'I know. It's a miracle I was born.'

'River probably knows, but that's just cause she's as bad as me. Completely incorrigible.'

'Had to get it from somewhere', Kaleya said, brushing her dark red hair behind her ear.

'So what's he like?'

'His name is Charlie, and he's the sweetest, kindest, most annoying, overprotective, and just amazing person I know, and he's way too good for me.'

'That seems to run in the family', Amy said, smiling at Rory across the room where he was reading calmly, only pausing to grab another spoonful of stew. He looked up and smiled back at Amy, his eyes lighting up happily, before glancing back down at his book.

'And how's the sex?'

'Mindbogglingly good...better than fish-fingers and custard...' Kaleya said without thinking, and her mouth fell open as she turned to stare at Amy, cheeks slightly red, 'and that is a really inappropriate thing to be saying to my grandmother.'

'Oh, I don't mind,' Amy laughed. 'Living vicariously through others and such. Thought I'd ask you since River won't tell me about her and the Doctor.'

'Argh, that's...don't need to know,' Kaleya said, holding her hands over her ears and humming under her breath.

'What are you two talking about?' River asked, curiously, as she walked up the stairs, the Doctor trailing happily after, his bow-tie slightly askew and his hair messy as if fingers had been run through it.

'Sex.' Amy said, happily, laughing when River and the Doctor froze on the steps, River pressing her lips together to try not to laugh and the Doctor eyes wide and panicky in his head.

'More like traumatising me,' Kaleya mumbled under her breath, as she hauled herself off the console, and began to edge out of the room.

'You were talking about what?' The Doctor asked, his voice strangled as he glared at Amy and then Kaleya.

'Oh, sweetie, she is nineteen, you can't expect her to...'River began but was quickly interrupted.

'Of course I can. She's not even born yet, River,' the Doctor said loudly.

Rory glanced up from his book, looking around in confusion before frowning at Amy who shrugged her shoulders, which were shaking with silent laughter.

'Okay...I'll just be leaving now', Kaleya said, pressing her hand to her head, groaning, as she turned and stomped out of the console room, and deeper into the tardis.

'Get back here young lady', The Doctor yelled after her, her only answer the sound of her muffled laughter as she kept running.

'Oh, sweetie,' River laughed, running a hand down his arm soothingly, 'I can tell your going to be a great help when it comes to her dating.'

'It's not funny, River,' he glowered, crossing his arms over his chest, and ignoring Amy, Rory and River as they all burst out laughing, the sound echoing throughout the Tardis.

AN/ Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
